That Special Place In My Heart
by The Dream Thief
Summary: What if Swiftpaw had survived the dogs? What if he made it to becoming a warrior? And what if his love for Brightheart had evolved into something much more? But Swiftpaw can't erase Brightheart's feelings for Cloudtail. Sometimes even if you change your fate, you can't tamper with someone's love. BrightSwift, BrightCloud R
1. Chapter 1

**That Special Place In My Heart - Chapter One**

He wanted to live.

That's all Swiftpaw was asking for. Another life. Another chance to live. Another chance with Brightheart.

That's all he was asking for. It's all he ever wanted. Even if it meant he was going to be missing a leg, his face, an ear, he didn't care. He wanted a second chance. He wanted another shot. He wanted to turn his life around.

Was it too much to ask for?

Swiftpaw let his head rest beneath his paws, as he let out a heavy sigh as the unfairness of life got to him, finally. It was the time to snap. He didn't remember much about what happened after he just cried out to the waterfall in StarClan hunting grounds. He cried, and cried, and cried. The yowls only got louder, and his screams only echoed even more. He didn't stop for a long time, until finally his voice gave out, and all you could hear were the desperate, little whimpers of a small tom, sitting by a waterfall.

Swiftpaw breathed in the fresh scent of the grass beneath him, trying to calm down. All cats had their moments in StarClan where they just... lost it all. They just broke it in rage and confusion, and gave into their inner emotions. It was like a tornado underneath the flesh, one that was building up for years and years.

He let out a heavy breath, then slid his paws out from over his head, and closed his eyes at the harsh sunlight beaming down from the sky. Here in StarClan, it was always sunny. That was what Swiftpaw hated, there was never rain, hurricanes, thunderstorms, or even just a hazy day. Sun every single morning, and moon every single night. It got predictable, and very repetitive. Swiftpaw rolled over onto his back, playing with a tangled piece of grass.

Out of the corner of Swiftpaw's eye was a beautiful, small, graceful little butterfly, white with ginger spots. It was like no other; those were one of the perks of being in StarClan. You saw so many strange creatures, like these strange patterned butterflies. It landed on his nose, as he sneezed, and it flew off, straight into the flowers. He smiled, but the spots seemed familiar.

Brightheart.

His heart soon sunk. That she cat that had been zapped out of his life for such a long time, who was taken away unfairly by him. No matter how many times StarClan would explain why he had to leave, he would never forgive them. He loved Brightheart, nothing could change that. Even if Brightheart never knew it, he was always there.

When Bluestar renamed her Lostface. Swiftpaw was there. When Firestar named her Brightheart. Swiftpaw was there. When she took on Cloudtail as a mate. Swiftpaw was standing right there, as his heart was falling apart slowly. Then came the kits. Watching them grow up was the thing that tore Swiftpaw the most. Those would have been his kits. It pained him to watch over Brightheart, because her kits were always in her sight. It hurt to watch them, and it hurt to see them treat Cloudtail as a father. It ripped a little hole in his heart every time.

There must have been many, many holes in Swiftpaw's heart at that moment. He couldn't stop it. It pained him.

"Swiftpaw."

It wasn't a question, but a demand. A demand for his attention. "Hmm?"

Before stood him was a tall, muscular, and thick-furred golden tom. He loomed over Swiftpaw like a tree. "StarClan cats can sense waves of distress coming from anyone," he mewed calmly, sitting next to Swiftpaw as he uncomfortably scooted away.

"I-it's nothing, Lionheart, I'm fine," Swiftpaw mumbled, trying to get away so he could be by himself. But Lionheart only followed him as he moved away to the other side of the waterfall. Swiftpaw's ears flicked back in annoyance, as he glared back at the amber eyed tom following him. "I told you, I'm-"

"Just listen, please," Lionheart motioned his tail for Swiftpaw to sit. The black and white tom sat down reluctantly, the tip of his tail curling as the irritation got to him. Couldn't a cat mourn in peace?

"We know how you've been feeling in the past couple of moons. Pain, and nothing but. StarClan is supposed to be a pleasant place, where you can get away from your fears and pains for good. But it was never the case with you. If anything, it only caused more pain. And tell me son, why's that?" Swiftpaw was well aware Lionheart knew the answer. He flicked his ears again.

"Brightheart."

Swiftpaw had to say no more. Lionheart nodded, his eyes warm and understanding. "Every cat has a purpose in life when they're born. Your purpose was to love and watch out for Brightheart," he explained.

"Tell me something I don't know," Swiftpaw bit his lip. "Please."

"Let me finish. You completed your task, you saved her from the dogs. If you hadn't been there for her, Brightheart would have died in your place. You watched out for her. And you loved her. Because while cats are born with purposes, we always have to fulfill them. You fulfilled your purpose, so it was there no more. And I hate to say this to you, son, but it was also Cloudtail's purpose to love Brightheart," Lionheart mewed slowly, touching his tail gently on Swiftpaw's back.

Swiftpaw unsheathed his claws, tearing up the grass underneath him. "So why does Cloudtail get to live with her? Why not me?"

"That's what I've come here for, Swiftpaw."

Swiftpaw raised his head. "Huh?"

"Swiftpaw, you have been given a second chance."

The young tom didn't know what to say. "W-what?"

"Tell me son, any wish of yours. Any. Make a good choice," Lionheart mewed solemnly, his eyes meeting with Swiftpaw's.

Swiftpaw took a deep breath, and let his thoughts cloud his mind. "I wish that I was never killed. I wish that Brightheart loved me, and that our love would be everlasting, as I lived a happy life with her in ThunderClan, no matter how hard the times are."

Lionheart nodded. "So be it."

Swiftpaw didn't remember anything after that. However he did remember waking up, sticky blood dried at his fur with cobwebs on his back. A groan was all he could say, as he fell into a what-seemed-like an eternal sleep.

* * *

Author's Notes and Rambles - I've always been a hardcore shipper in BrightXSwift. It's just so adorable. And I do believe Swiftpaw's life was miserable in StarClan, it must have pained him to see Brightheart live on without him, and have kits with Cloudtail, that is, if they were in love. WHICH THEY PROBABLY WERE. So yeah. c: I do not own Warriors, all rights belong to Erin Hunter. R&R, and check out my poem on BrightXSwift if you ship it. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**That Special Place In My Heart **

"Mmph..." Swiftpaw woke up rather pleasantly, letting his jaw break out into a yawn. Suddenly the ease didn't last for long, and a sharp pain cut through his back and through his thigh. He couldn't feel his back left foot. Trying to move it, he stirred up the moss, only creating more pain and friction against the bones in his left thigh, and caused strain on his back. Flicking one of his ears, he closed his eyes, then bit back a whimper of pain.

Lifting his left paw over his eye, he saw what stood before him, a slightly horrifying sight. A blood-bathed she cat, with little white fur showing, and ginger patches all over her. Dried blood stuck to her white fur, making it a bright crimson with the slight shade of a darker red as it dried. Swiftpaw stared at the body for a while, but then nearly yelped when he saw the face of the she cat. Ripped skin and blood stuck to one half of it, clumps of fur sticking out as the jagged points of ripped skin stuck out. Half of her right ear was gone, while cobwebs were stuck to that one half of her face. Swiftpaw whispered quietly, then tried to scooch away. But a thought hit him as he realized who that was. _Brightheart! _he thought.

"Oh no... no, no, Brightheart! Wake up!" Swiftpaw yelped, weakly tapping her on the back. The she cat squirmed under his touch, then yelped and whimpered.

"Pack... pack... kill... kill..." she whispered as Swiftpaw frantically continued shaking her vigerously, desperately trying to wake up the she cat. He then finally collapsed and gave up, letting out a tiny whimper. The she cat twitched her left ear as she opened her one eye, then yelped as she saw Swiftpaw laying on his side, staring into her eyes.

"Oh my goodness, Brightheart... what happened? Why are you bleeding? We're in StarClan, you would have been healed by now," Swiftpaw mewed weakly, trying to lift himself with the last bit of strength he had. He didn't know why his body ached, his left thigh pained, and he felt so... helpless. And a sudden loss of energy. "How did things get like this? Brightheart? Your face is ripped open again!"

The blood bathed she cat squirmed as Swiftpaw's voice rang in her ears, and she covered them harshly with her paws, digging her claws deep into her fur. As Swiftpaw tried to get a mew through her, she lashed at him, then flopped down on her side again, whimpering as she held her paws to her ears, drowning out Swiftpaw's cries.

Swiftpaw soon took a hint and flopped down on his side as well, staring at the wall of the den. _Where am I?_ he thought, worried. He was in pain, with a harshly bleeding Brightheart, sitting in nests in a den. This wasn't StarClan, he knew that for a fact. In StarClan, cats were healed when they stepped in, and they felt no pain. He closed his eyes, then opened them again when he remembered the last time he set foot in StarClan.

Lionheart had asked him to make a wish.

Had his wish come true? Why would Lionheart grant him a wish so selfish, just so he could be with Brightheart? He had completely erased the future, forcing it back to the past. All the events would have to replay. Wouldn't that irk all of StarClan? Of course it would, the prophecies would probably be rearranged, they would have to give cats their lives again, and...

But what if StarClan just wanted Swiftpaw to be happy?

"Hurph... Swiftpaw?"

Swiftpaw raised his head, alarmed by the voice who said that. It sounded like Brightheart, but... much more youthful. She had that young spark in her voice again, something that Swiftpaw hadn't heard in a long time. His ear perked as she mewed his name for the first time in a long time. "Y-yes, Brightheart?"

"What are you, Bluestar? My name's still Brightpaw, silly," Brightpaw weakly smiled at Swiftpaw as she turned her head towards him, revealing ugly gashes and torn skin on half of her face. The bleeding had stopped, what a relief. Her blue eye still shone with the true Brightheart.

"Brightpaw?" Swiftpaw asked. "B-Brightpaw?" he realized it now. His wish had come true. For Lionheart to do such a nice, considerate thing for the miserable tom was truly heartwarming. He would forever respect Lionheart for this, but now wasn't the time to say his thanks.

"Yes?" Brightpaw asked, as if Swiftpaw had been asking for her attention. He hadn't. He shifted uncomfortably, then locked his gaze into hers.

"Er- do you know what happened?" Swiftpaw asked. He wanted to make sure that Lionheart had truly gone back into the past to change his fate. His left thigh still hurt, and he didn't have the effort to swing his head to his shoulder and see what had happened.

Brightpaw suddenly started trembling. Uncontrollably. She continued shaking, muttering words under her breath, her gaze darkened from Swiftpaw. Her left paw twitched as she continued to mutter the dark words. Swiftpaw, concerned, attempted to reach his paw to hers. "Brightpaw!"

Brightpaw lifted her head suddenly, her gaze still dark as her bright blue eye had turned into a dull, sparkle-less color. One word came from her lips. "Dogs."

She had to say no more. Swiftpaw believed what was happening in front of his own eyes, as his gaze darkened as well. He looked down at the ground, then started having flashbacks himself. Of the dogs. As they ripped through him, acting as if he was their chew toy. They bit at him, as if they were going to eat him. Swiftpaw tucked his head under his paws. He was so tiny, defenseless... he tried to save Brightpaw, but she still got injured in the process... she was scarred for life now, both emotionally and physically. He was ashamed of himself. He could have saved Brightpaw.

He remembered his own body being crushed by their huge paws, as he got trampled and walked on as they tried to get to Brightpaw. He failed her. As he was passed out on the ground, they started ripping at her as well. They tore the skin off her face, then ripped out clumps of her fur until they felt the satisfaction of enough blood and left. Swiftpaw closed his eyes once more, as the terrifying image was stuck in his head. The blood stained teeth pinching at his skin. The canines ripping at his leg, and chewing at his body. The sound of splattering and ripping, even tearing. He whimpered.

"Swiftpaw!" Brightpaw gasped, shaking him as well. "Are you having terrible flashbacks as well?"

Swiftpaw held a solemn gaze towards the white she cat. He nodded, the fear in his eyes noticeable. Brightpaw saw it, gently holding out her paw for him. He took it, then scooched a bit closer, letting his head rest on her soft, brushing white and ginger fur. Brightpaw layed down with him, and they both just rested for a while. Swiftpaw didn't feel scared anymore, as long as he was still with Brightpaw. His life wasn't miserable anymore; it was almost the opposite.

Suddenly a fluffy gray she cat entered the den, her gaze gentle as Swiftpaw cringed at her sudden approach. He opened his eyes, staring at the gray she cat. She looked at Brightpaw for a moment, before muttering something under her breath. "Oh, StarClan, are you two doing okay?"

Swiftpaw forgot who this she cat was. But then it came to him. Cinderpelt. Warily, he looked at her. "I'm fine, I guess... it's just that my thigh and my back..."

"It's all right. You have scars running in lines on your left leg, and they're pretty deep. You can see bone. You can't feel that, can you?" she asked curiously.

"N-no... it's only my left thigh," Swiftpaw mewed, starting to panic as he tried to whip his head back to look at his left leg.

"Hush there, it's gonna be all right..." the gray she cat gently set her tail on Swiftpaw's head, as he instantly calmed down a bit. "The teeth marks are noticeable, looks like they threw you a lot and hung onto your leg. It's no surprise you can't feel it, they're in jagged lines running from your foot to your thigh, all of them you can see the bone. It was bleeding for a long time, you soaked up the moss under you. So did Brightpaw, with her face. But it's all right. You two will be okay."

Swiftpaw closed his eyes. "W-what else is wrong?"

"You lost your left ear while Brightpaw lost half of her right ear. I'm afraid you won't grow that ear back, however there's a chance that Brightheart will. It's okay though."

Swiftpaw's gaze darkened once more when he heard this. What used to be fear turned into rage. Those dogs took his life the first time, and now they took his leg and ear the second time. He didn't deserve this. Why did those dogs have to do this to Brightpaw too? She lost half of her face; she would remain ugly to the others for the rest of her life. She was beautiful and wonderful on the inside, but not all cats would understand that... Swiftpaw felt so useless, so helpless. It was unfair.

"I'm so sorry, Brightpaw and Swiftpaw," Cinderpelt murmured, as she left the den, sweeping her tail gently in front of Swiftpaw's face. She was going to return with herbs, Swiftpaw suspected. Yet he couldn't hide the anger and agony he felt at that moment.

"It's not fair..." he whispered. "It's not fair!"

"S-Swiftpaw?" Brightpaw whispered, as she turned over onto her side again.

"It's just not fair!" Swiftpaw cried out, losing it all, as his voice broke into crazy laughter and cries. "It's not fair at all!"

He didn't know what was going on. All he knew is that he broke out into an insane laughter and crying frenzy, with no cat who could stop him.

* * *

Author's Notes and Rambles - Here you go c: Thanks guys for the reviews, it really helps! With your support, you'll be getting chapters more frequently, remember that. I'm just going to post a quick rant, if that's okay. Apparently people don't like the idea of slash + warriors, and I understand that, but really with all the hate? I posted something about BrambleHawk that was rated M for a reason, and I got PMs of people telling me they were scarred, it was sick, or I was a freak. I posted warnings, apparently people are stupid enough that they can't read the summaries or warnings. I deleted it, to avoid anymore unnecessary flames. So I guess I won't be writing much M rated stuff, or slash, since people think it's so "disgusting". Even if it's rated T, people feel the need to express their hate and disgust of Warriors slash. People these days, right?

Rant over. Sorry you had to read that, you guys probably either don't care or you might agree. Thanks for the support again! c: I do not own Warriors, all rights belong to Erin Hunter. Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**That Special Place In My Heart - Chapter Three**

"Swiftpaw, please, stop!"

Swiftpaw felt paws grab him, shaking him fiercely. He opened his eyes once more, then stumbled in his nest, falling down in the soft moss. He blinked, trying to remember what just happened, and why Brightpaw and Cinderpelt were so scared. Then he realized. He had an insane moment, like the ones he had in StarClan. It was a part of him, sometimes he snapped, and the verbal part of him started getting violent, as he cried and laughed. He suppressed a shiver, then looked at the cats who had been shaking him like a tree in a hurricane.

Fireheart and Cinderpelt were looming over him, as they examined Swiftpaw carefully. He twitched under their stares, then wiggled a bit, as he beckoned his tail for them to leave, and that he was okay. Brightpaw smiled again, letting out a breath of relief.

"Are... you okay, Swiftpaw?" Fireheart asked warily, staring at him, making Swiftpaw squirm uncomfortably.

"I, um..." Swiftpaw looked away, embarrassed. He thought that lashing out sessions only happened in StarClan, but apparently they happened in real life too. His ear grew hot as their gazes burned right through his pelt. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Sorry?" Cinderpelt asked. "Why are you sorry? How can you apologize for having just, a, er... crazy moment?" she mewed, for a lack of better words. She took the hint that Swiftpaw felt a bit uncomfortable, and directed her gaze towards the stack of herbs in the back, behind Brightpaw.

Swiftpaw was quiet. He closed his eyes, resting his head on the dry moss and feathers as he let out a tiny sigh, letting himself relax. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the swift tail of Cinderpelt sweep across his face yet again as she turned, her back towards the den, and left. Fireheart stumbled after her.

Brightpaw scooched closer to Swiftpaw, her sweet breath drifting towards Swiftpaw, warming short fur as she rested her head on his neck. Soon Swiftpaw opened his eyes to look back at Brightpaw, and she was fast asleep. He smiled for the first time in years, and let his eyes close as well, as he drifted into sleep with his best friend.

"Morning, sleepy-head," Brightpaw purred as Swiftpaw twitched, opening his eyes and waking up. It was dawn already, and the sun was peaking just above the horizon, enough to radiate light onto the valley and forest. It had been a few days since the... "crazy" incident. Swiftpaw drowsily rubbed his paw over his half-closed eyes, as he let out a long, loud yawn. His left thigh felt seemingly better, as he wiggled it slightly. His back was still remarkably sore, and the left side of his head where his ear had been torn off still stung.

"Mmm..." Swiftpaw mumbled as he fell on top of Brightpaw accidentally, stumbling since he just woke up. He chuckled as she giggled, and pushed him off of her.

"You were knocked out cold... Cinderpelt applied some weird mixture onto your left leg, as she squeezed some marigold juice onto your left ear. She put some stuff on my face as well, and she said we can walk around the den again today, just not go out into camp," Brightpaw mewed brightly, poking Swiftpaw in the chest. "Get up! Breath in the fresh air!"

Swiftpaw smiled, his eyes still fluttering drowsily. "Mmhmm," he mumbled, rolling onto his side, and heaving himself up with the little strength in his legs. He started walking around, his legs shaking a bit, as he continued padding around the den. He watched as Brightpaw shined him a friendly glance, then got up to join him. She trotted along with him, padding in a straight line symetrical to his. Swiftpaw smiled, when suddenly her paw slipped onto his, and tripped him. He crashed into the moss, thank StarClan.

"Whoops!" Brightpaw mewed through a mouthful of moss. "Sorry!"

"Clumsy mousebrain," Swiftpaw muttered, shoving his paw in her face and pushing her away.

"Hey!" she hissed, then swatted at his ear.

Swiftpaw smirked as Brightpaw continued batting at him, as he batted at her. It had been years since he's played with Brightpaw like this, it felt so good to do so right now. To have fun. Finally, he got to enjoy the feeling of joy while it lasted. He laughed as she laughed, rolling into the soft moss with her. He let out a soft sigh, as he rolled onto his back, his belly up to the ceiling while Brightpaw copied him. She flashed him a warm smile.

"Heh, even with one eye, you fight pretty good," Swiftpaw remarked.

Suddenly Brightpaw looked down at the ground. "Yeah... don't remind me." she got up, then padded slowly to her nest, and plopped right into it. Swiftpaw, concerned, padded over to her. He worriedly looked at her.

"I didn't mean to offend you, truly-"

"It's not you, Swiftpaw. It's me," Brightpaw mewed solemnly, lowering her head. "I should have stopped you from going to attack the dogs. It was foolish, I knew it, yet I tagged along with you in it. I really should have saw more sense and tried to at least get in your way; so we wouldn't be in this mess right now."

Swiftpaw looked at her good side, then lowered his head as well. "It was mostly my fault. It was my stupid idea. But we're okay now, that's all that matters," he tried to be perky, as he flashed her a smile, yet she didn't return it with the toothy grin she always gave him.

"I guess," Brightpaw sighed, then flopped onto her side. "I just feel so ugly."

Swiftpaw gave her a confused look. "Listen here, you are not-"

"Brightpaw!" a white, fluffy tom padded into the den, his tail up and perked, while his ears were pointed. His blue eyes seemed warm, happy, and inviting, the minute his eyes laid on Brightpaw. "How are you doing? Oh, and hey Swiftpaw!"

Swiftpaw cast him a glare as he interupted him for saying something important to Brightpaw. "Hello, Cloudtail."

Cloudtail sat next to Brightpaw, smiling as Brightpaw's frown instantly turned into a smile. Swiftpaw's heart turned cold when he saw this, as Cloudtail touched her nose with his tail, sending her a smirk. Brightpaw rolled her eyes, smiling. "Oh, Swiftpaw, you haven't met Cloudtail very often, have you?"

_Ah, you mean that kittypet at heart who used to eat twoleg food all the time? Yes, I have met him quite a few times._ Swiftpaw bit his tongue, biting back the words. He had no right to be rude to Cloudtail, after all he had done nothing to him. "Not very often, no," Swiftpaw replied, looking at Cloudtail. "Hello Cloudtail, again."

Cloudtail smiled at him. "Hello. Just came here to check on you guys, you know? I've been so concerned for you two, after all," he mewed. Swiftpaw narrowed his eyes, noticing the whole time he was staring at Brightpaw. He knew that Cloudtail didn't give a damn about him. He wanted to be with Brightpaw, just as much as he wanted to be.

Brightpaw playfully flicked her tail at Cloudtail. Swiftpaw took a hint, and moved to the other side of the den, huffing curses under his breath. He knew he was jealous. He admitted it. But it was hard not to be. But then Swiftpaw remembered something important. If Cloudtail made her happy, he was okay. He kept on thinking this, as he faced the wall and tucked his paws under his chest in the mossy nest across from the two of them on the other side of the den.

"You are beautiful, silly. On the inside, you are this precious, fragile little thing, just a rose blossoming in the early spring. Your heart is made out of pure love," Cloudtail whispered, purring, touching his nose to Brightheart's good cheek. She smiled at him.

"Thank you so much Cloudtail. That's just what I needed," Brightheart purred. "It's so great that you've been with me through these hard times. Swiftpaw is a good friend, but you've been telling me all these reassuring and sweet thoughts, thank you so much. You're the best a cat could get as a friend," she touched noses with him after whispering.

Swiftpaw wanted to go deaf. He looked back behind him, his eyes turning stone cold as he glared at the two of them. He felt his heart break into two, just like he did up in StarClan when he was watching them. But it pained him even more in real life. _But why?_ _Lionheart turned back time, I thought if it weren't for me dying, Cloudtail wouldn't have loved Brightpaw like this! No!_ he felt like crying out. _This isn't how it was supposed to be... I'm the one who loves Brightpaw..._

Swiftpaw buried his head under his paws, letting a few tears soak the fur on his paws.

* * *

Author's Notes and Rambles - Two chapters in one day. Yay c: I felt bad for Swiftpaw in this chapter, even though Cloudtail really does love Brightheart, I can't help but feel for him. Don't worry, he's not going to be always jealous throughout the story, we'll have some good romance and sweetness between him and Brightheart very soon. Again, if it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't have much confidence to post these chapters in the first place. My thanks to you all! I do not own Warriors, all rights belong to Erin Hunter. Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
